1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optically active-2,5-diphenylpyridine and a liquid crystal composition containing the same. More particularly it relates to an optically active-2,5-diphenylpyridine as a chiral liquid crystal compound having an optically active group and a chiral liquid crystal composition containing the same. The liquid crystal compound referred to herein includes not only those which are observed to exhibit a liquid crystal state even in the case of use of a single compound, but also those which are observed to exhibit no liquid crystal phase in the case of a single compound, but have a similar structure to that of the above and are useful as a constituent of liquid crystal compositions.